


Rebellion

by Xyl_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyl_3/pseuds/Xyl_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It won't start raining for another hour, at least," a voice told him from above.</p><p>Sprawled out over a lowish tree branch like the Cheshire cat, he saw a pale blond girl. She blinked huge blue eyes slowly in greeting. Reid stared.</p><p>"Luna" she said.</p><p>"Reid," he replied, assuming that was her name. "Reid Garwin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here's The Moon; It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from song Rebellion by Arcade Fire. Spoilers for the movie The Covenant. Plays fast and loose with HP canon. There is swearing in this.  
> I don't give exact ages in my story, but technically the boys should all be 17 since they haven't ascended yet. The movie doesn't try very hard to make this plausible, but just in case: 
> 
> Underage Warning for brief mention of past sexual history by a 17 year old, and kissing between a 17 year old and someone over 18.

Reid stumbled back through the bar; angry, sullen, hurt, and covered in glass, with hot tears welling in his eyes. Tyler tried to follow him, but he brushed the boy off. He saw Sarah head to the alley to check on precious Caleb.

He'd come in Tyler's car, so Reid just walked out. He'd catch a cab once he cooled off a bit. He knew he sometimes overused, knew that he sometimes did things just to provoke the eldest boy, but he honestly hadn't done anything this time. He'd beaten Aaron without any powers, just an awesome trick shot. And whatever business Caleb was on about last night was bullshit. 

Reid wasn't as wild as people thought he was. He'd never bothered to explain himself to Caleb, knew the older boy still wouldn't approve, but he had his own limitations on the Power.  
  
Reid never used to make life easier. He never flicked on a light when he was too lazy to get up or jimmied a lock when he forgot his keys. He didn't - generally speaking - fix things with it either. He used only to make life more fun. He wanted to enrich his life, accumulate experiences, especially if he wasn't going to last that long anyways.  
  
He never used alone. Caleb thought he was using constantly, because he saw him at it so often, but Reid didn't ever want to be able to lie to himself about the amount of Power he was going through, and so he always admitted to using the Power, always made it obvious, and always let someone see.   
  
The first two were to keep him from overusing, but the last rule was about pride. He didn't use the Power to cheat. There was no using on swim team, schoolwork, for most bets, or while playing pool. He didn't mind cheating a bit, or hustling idiots like Aaron out of some cash, but he did it without the Power.  
  
That was what had made him angry enough to Use against Caleb tonight, although he honestly hadn't meant to. Caleb could think of him as an addict all he wanted - he hadn't seen anything to contradict that - but it stung to know that he thought Reid couldn't accomplish anything without the Power. Lightning flashed in the distance and he cursed.  
  
"This is all I fucking need tonight," he grumbled.  
  
"It won't start raining for another hour, at least," a voice told him from above.  
  
Sprawled out over a lowish tree branch like the Cheshire cat, he saw a pale blond girl. She blinked huge blue eyes slowly in greeting. Reid stared.  
  
"Luna" she said.  
  
"Reid," he replied, assuming that was her name. "Reid Garwin."  
  
She wriggled a bit and then suddenly rolled out of the tree. Before he could reach out to catch her - physically or magically - she was standing in front of him. Up close she was older than he'd thought; maybe twenty instead of fifteen. She wore red corduroys and a navy blazer.  
  
"Are you hurt?" she asked placidly, although he wasn't the one who'd just rolled out of a tree.  
  
"What?" he asked her stupidly.  
  
"You were limping." She peered into his face. "And your eyes are red."  
  
"I'm fine," he said hotly, embarrassed.  
  
She invaded his space further, going onto her tiptoes and thrusting her chin over his shoulder to look down his back. She smelled fresh, like cut grass and mountain streams.  
  
"You're covered in glass," she informed him, cutting off his train of thought. She handed him a pretty sizable chunk of beer bottle she'd apparently retrieved form his back and caught his other wrist in her hand, pulling him down the sidewalk in the direction he'd been walking.  
  
Reid's mind was obviously on vacation tonight, because he couldn't figure out what was happening. "Are we going somewhere?" he asked the girl -  _Luna_.  
  
"Yes" was her only answer.  
  
*****  
  
She led him through the small town to a two-story duplex. Luna took him straight up to the second floor of the house and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Take off your shirt," she instructed him before wandering away.  
  
Take off his- right. This was the most confusing hook up he'd ever had, but certainly not his first. And honestly, sex probably would improve his night, so he took off his shirts. He hissed a little as glass splinters were pulled over his skin, shocked at how many there were. His shirt was wet too, covered in beer and hopefully not too much blood.  
  
Luna returned before he'd had to decide whether to remove his pants also, and frowned absently at his back.  
  
"You'll want to shower first," she instructed, and led him to a well-kept bathroom.   
  
He rinsed off quickly and wrapped the towel she'd left around his waist instead of redressing. He found Luna making tea in the kitchen and took the opportunity to consider her.  
  
_Blue eyes. Blond hair - up in a very messy bun with a single, long chopstick-style hair ornament. Pale skin, and slender. Not conventionally pretty, but interesting. English accent._  Sits in trees at night and drags strangers home with her. She turned around.  
  
*****  
  
Luna's eyes widened as she took in the nearly nude boy in front of her. Aside from her blue towel and the black leather cord wrapped loosely around his neck, the only things on his pale, incredibly fit body were- tattoos. Somehow the Deatheaters hadn't managed to ruin body art for her forever, and thank Merlin because the blank ink looked wonderful on the blond's skin. Luna opened her mouth to ask about his injuries, but he cut her off.  
  
*****  
  
He'd felt out of his element since leaving the bar, and he was tired of being two steps behind this woman all night. So before she had a chance to reassert control of the night, Reid kissed her. It wasn't a timid, polite first kiss, nor was it the sloppy, lusty kiss that normally characterized random hookups. It was a courage and panic filled I-need-to-kiss-you-until-your-brain-shorts-out kiss. It was weird to be kissing a stranger stone-cold sober. It was also surprisingly good.  
  
***  
  
Luna gave a high squeak of surprise in the back of her throat. She'd been kissed before, of course, but generally not so abruptly, or by people she'd only just met. And while Neville was quite handsome, she knew she wasn't pretty the way Ginny was. She generally dated boys that were average looking, after they'd gotten to know her. Super fit blond boys did not come kiss her in her kitchen. She hadn't even healed him yet! Nonetheless, she found herself kissing back. After all, impossibility had never stopped her before.  
  
***  
  
After long moments, Reid pulled away. Luna's participation had turned the desperate kiss into something sweet and steady.  
  
"I-oh!" she exclaimed, bringing her fingers up to ghost over her lips in amazement.   
  
Reid smirked a little at having derailed her.   
  
"I should put something on your back."  
  
She sat him down on her couch and as she rubbed a salve from a fancy jar she'd already set out on the table onto his back, he realized that she probably hadn't meant this to be a hookup at all. He covered his eyes with a hand and groaned.  
  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she checked.  
  
Actually, whatever the salve was felt great. It was cool and tingly, but it didn't burn when it got in the cuts or hurt when she pressed where bruises were already starting to form. Unfortunately, that didn't make him any less embarrassed about practically assaulting the woman in her own house, especially when she was just trying to help him out.  
  
"You didn't bring me here to have sex, did you," he asked with resignation.  
  
"No." Her voice was mild, with a hint of curiosity. She paused for a moment before continuing with more curiosity, "did you want to?"  
  
"I-" He wasn't really sure what she'd do if he were to say yes. It wasn't an offer, but it also wasn't dismissive. It was merely a question. One he didn't know the answer to, although kissing her had been enjoyable. "I don't know," he answered honestly.  
  
Other girls might take offense to such an answer, but Luna simply took it in stride. "Alright."  
  
*****  
  
The silence that stretched out between them was peaceful; just Luna's deft hands working gently over his damaged back. When she was finished, she turned him around and studied the deep bruise blooming on his chest from Caleb's telekinetic shove.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
He considered. "There's a boy I grew up with. He's the oldest and holier-than-thou. I had a disagreement with a rival over settling a bet I won and he took notice. Instead of backing me up, Caleb lit into me for misusing certain hidden talents to win," Reid said carefully. "I won the bet on pure skill alone, but even if I hadn't, I don't feel that he's the final authority on right and wrong. I lost my temper and took a swing at him. I got thrown around some before our other friends intervened."   
  
Her eyes stayed on his chest through the telling and he was grateful. The honest hurt of Caleb's accusations that he would endanger his brothers flared up again in the recounting. He was aware that he'd indicated that he was both violent and hot-tempered and that he and Luna were alone here, but she didn't seem concerned by that.   
  
"I'm tired of his constant disapproval," he admitted. "Even on the days when I follow all his stupid little rules, it's like it'll never be enough."  
  
When she finally looked up, her eyes were old and fathomless; filled with secrets and pain, and perhaps even wisdom. Instead of answering, she engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"You can live for a long time by someone else's rules, but eventually they will let you down. No matter how well they mean or how much we love, we cannot stay in the footprints of our brothers, our fathers, our friends and lovers and mentors. Our paths cannot be the same and there will be days that that feels like betrayal. You must find your own self, Reid Garwin, so that you know who to be even when you are alone."  
  
It was more than she'd said all evening, and there was an edge to her voice that was so sure, so real, that he couldn't help but trust her. He hugged her back, cautiously, because he didn't do much hugging, but sincerely, because this girl had clearly experienced the things she'd warned him of.  
  
"I'm sorry," he offered. It was strangely intimate, for all that they'd only kissed and he didn't know her last name. He found he wanted to know her. She accepted him, bruises and bath towel and all.  
  
Jesus, he was still naked. "I-um. I should get dressed."  
  
"Of course," she said, voice back to it's normal, dreamy cadence.   
  
He retreated into the bathroom to put his pants back on.  
  
"I laundered your shirt for you." She handed him his shirts. The glass was gone, but so was the beer. It wasn't even damp, for all that he'd been in her house less than an hour total. Looking down at his chest, he realized the bruise that hadn't even finished forming was already shrinking.   
  
She met his eyes without comment and he let it go. "Thank you," he said instead. "For everything."  
  
Luna smiled. "Tea?"  
  
*****  
  
It was probably still before midnight, although he didn't bother checking. The tea was good and the storm outside had finally started. It was...cozy.  
  
They'd kept conversation light, talking about Spencer and Ipswich. He asked her what she did.  
  
"My father owned a paper, and when I was younger I wanted to be just like him." He flashed back to what she'd said earlier - _we can't be our fathers_  - but he filed it away without interrupting. "I wrote for it, and edited, and kept every edition. I still write occasionally, but I make most of my money through art."  
  
He could see her as an artist. She was so wispy and sincere and penetrating.  
  
*****  
  
Luna gave him a ride back to the dorms in an ancient little car. Pogue would have fits if he saw it, but it ran smoothly and it kind of suited her. When she stopped to let him off, he turned to her, feeling weirdly like the girl at the end of a date.  
  
"So, I had fun tonight," he purred in his most confident, sex-on-wheels voice. If he was going to play the role, he was at least going to get what he wanted. "Can I see you again?"  
  
"If you like."  
  
He leaned over and cupped her face with his gloved hands. The kiss he gave her was so different from the first one. It was deep and thorough and he fully intended it to be memorable. He petted her face with the tips of his fingers and she opened up under him. When he finally broke the kiss, she was flushed and looked so vulnerable that he had to lean down to give her a simple peck on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight, Luna."  
  
He was gone before she responded.  
  
*********************

Tyler didn't ask any questions when he got home. The younger boy knew him well enough to understand his reactions, so he just looked him over and seemed satisfied.  
Less than an hour after they'd fallen asleep, however, Tyler woke him up asking if he'd felt the Power surge. Reid looked down at his healed body and denied it.

*


	2. Lift Those Heavy Eyelids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is a mess and I really want to clean it up or round it out or something, but I've been sitting on this for literally years and I have not managed to improve it so whatever. I figure there's one more chapter of actual story about Reid and then I'll probably just post a really long headcannon chapter and give up.

 

 

Reid had class with Caleb in the morning and he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy, thinking of Luna's advice. They met eyes and he tried a smirk, but it felt forced and kind of wobbly so he let it go. Shaking off the mood, he focused his attention on the teacher.

 

***

 

They didn't meet up again until Phys Ed, where Caleb not-so-subtly accused him of tattling to the Provost about their fight.

 

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's."

 

"Feel like elaborating on that?" Reid challenged. Seriously, it was a pretty public fight, and if Caleb had let him and Tyler deal with Aaron and his boys alone, there wouldn't have been any trouble in the first place. Not to mention, at least a quarter of the school had seen them go out and then seen him stagger back through.

 

"You've got a piece of glass in your face, hold on," Pogue joked, breaking the tension, and Reid let it go.

 

***

 

In the locker room, Aaron was a bully as usual, but the new kid's reaction seemed especially vicious. Caleb's approval set his teeth on edge, although he noticed Pogue reacting badly too. (Of course, Pogue was also seething in jealousy, even if it was hard to tell if Pogue was more jealous over Chase and Kate or Chase and Caleb.)

 

Aaron was a violent asshole, and he rubbed everyone the wrong way, and it was true that gay jokes were tired, but Reid knew for a fact that the boy wouldn't have said a goddamn thing about it if he'd thought Chase was actually gay. (Aaron had actually caught Jacob Evans staring at his dick in the showers last year and had not given him even an ounce of shit about it (beyond a quick and quiet "my eyes are up here, asshole" joke.)) Aaron was just spoiling for a fight, and it had looked well-matched right up until Chase had gut-punched him. And St. Caleb had praised it like it was fair game, but it wasn't.

 

The thing was, Aaron and Reid understood each other. Neither of them were nice, but they really weren't cruel. They were angry, ill-tempered adrenaline junkies with poor fucking manners and they often got their kicks off of each other. An attack against Aaron still kind of felt like an attack against Reid, considering Chase wasn't exactly a victim.

  

 

 

It wasn't like Reid thought Aaron was a good guy - no one thought Aaron was a good guy.  _Aaron_ didn't think Aaron was a good guy - it was that Chase didn't come out looking any better. Chase had insulted back and hit back and retaliated bigger and badder, and it would have been different if it had been out of fear or hurt or even pride. But Reid knew, without a doubt, that it hadn't been about self-defense or social justice. It had come from a place of rage. The kind of anger that never burns out, only banks itself, waiting for the opportunity to destroy everything it touches.

 

Maybe Caleb didn't understand because he'd never felt it, but today that wasn't feeling like an excuse.

 

***

 

Classes ended, and he went back to the dorm to do his homework, which was already unusual for him. He lasted about an hour before he gave up and dug out his car keys. They took Tyler's car almost everywhere, and Tyler normally drove unless they were in a hurry. Reid's mother had gotten him a green jeep last year, he just didn't like it much.

 

Tyler wasn't here though, and Reid wouldn't have wanted to explain where he was going anyways.

 

He drove through sleepy, dreary Ipswich and managed to locate Luna's house without trouble. The front door was unlocked, which he was both grateful for and disturbed by. On the landing he paused, ready to knock, when he heard voices.

 

*

 

"Luna Lovegood!" gasped the unfamiliar voice. "What's he like, then?"

 

He couldn't make out the reply, but the other voice seemed to.

 

"Are you sure it's _not_ Malfoy?" The woman seemed half joking, half reproving.

 

Luna's voice was closer now, and he could hear her clearly. She sounded tired. "Gin, Draco hasn't looked me in the eye since I was first brought to the Manor."

 

"He shouldn't, the bastard. The fact that that family looks _anyone_ in the eye-"

 

"Ginny." Luna's voice was firm. "I will never be entirely comfortable around Lucius after my time in his dungeon, but Narcissa made her apologies to me, and I cannot blame Draco for his father's crimes unless I wish to be blamed for mine."

 

"He didn't want you to die." Ginny protested softly.

 

"I would not betray my friends. Now please stop blaming Draco, or else I'll have to fire call him so he knows _I_ don't."

 

"Fine." The girl did not sound pleased.

 

Reid knocked on the door before she could storm out and catch him.

 

"I have to go. There's someone at the door," Luna stated. "Send my love, and tell Neville the cuttings he gave me are doing well. I'll talk to you later."

 

*

 

She opened the door and let him in silently. Her flat was empty and silent except the crackle of a fireplace. He was surprised to see one on the second floor, but it made the place cheery.

 

*

 

 

 

"Hey," he greeted lamely. He wished it was still a few weeks ago, before all the drama had started with dead kids in the Dells and transfer students and the unease between the brothers so he could just ask her to a rave or something. But then, before all the turmoil, he might not have been as receptive to her mild nature, too caught up in fast living to appreciate the peace she brought. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night."

 

Luna hummed at him absentmindedly and made no attempt to respond. He followed her into her kitchen again, leaning back against the counter top to watch her. "How are things with your friend?" she asked him.

 

"Bad."

 

She handed him a cup of tea. He'd only met her yesterday, but this already felt like habit.

 

 

She was in yellow today; a bright sundress that somehow managed to seem reasonable despite the cold gloom outside. Her hands and arms were lightly splattered with traces of paint: browns and grays and white that complimented her dress like natural accessories.

 

"What have you been painting?" He wasn't really ready to talk about Caleb again.

 

Luna accepted his subject change easily. "Would you like to see?" She held her hand out, letting him take it instead of dragging him the way she had last night. She led him further into her flat, to a room he hadn't seen yesterday.

 

Their parents lived in mansions, but he and Tyler shared a dorm room, so he could honestly say that her place was big. This was obviously not her bedroom, but a studio. There were full canvases leaning against the walls. He could see some of them: faces and creatures peered out at him from most of them, while others were more abstract. In one corner of the room, three mannequin frames held gorgeous outfits. A dragon, a lion, and a half-finished prince costume took his breath away. Although they were clearly fabric, there was something alive about them that made them exquisite. 

 

Off to the other side, though central to the room, was an easel. This was where she took him, revealing a painting of an odd, deer-like creature with too many eyes and disjointed body parts that still managed to come together into a delicate, petite figure. It was staring out from a terrain of wild, colorful foliage. Judging by the colors on her arms, she'd been working on the creature itself most recently, but the whole portrait blended into itself so seamlessly he wouldn't have been able to pick out any starting or stopping points.

 

Reid whistled in approval. "What is it?" he asked.

 

Luna smiled. "It's a story," she said, but she didn't elaborate.

 

*

Reid had spent all evening with Luna. They'd dipped into sensitive topics a few times but mostly kept it light. Luna made everything feel comfortable and safe, even though Reid had been on edge all week. He'd come home late and Tyler again hadn't questioned it.

 

*


	3. People Say That You'll Die (Faster Than Without Water)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added like two sentences to the end of the last chapter so if you didn't read through the old chapters first, you might want to.

Reid had been alert enough through swim practice, but hadn't been up for really concentrating in class. He'd dozed in and out, only perking up when a teacher startled him into it.

*

He'd gone back over to Luna's after school anyway. He might have spent too long there again, but an urgent call from Pogue had drawn him away.

Then, of course, all thoughts of pretty girls were driven from his head with the news that Chase was the fifth heir. He'd been unsure that it had been Chase Using even after Caleb had ruled out everyone else. Caleb didn't know about Luna and the bruises.

Chase hadn't waited to confirm that he was, in fact, the problem. He'd cursed Kate, put Pogue in traction, and issued an ultimatum to Caleb. Reid wanted to fight, but for once he was willing to follow Caleb's lead. Caleb's best friend was in the hospital, his life was on the line, and Reid suddenly felt like he knew himself. He was angry, but he was calm.

**

Losing the connection with Caleb after losing Sarah was one of the most terrifying moments of Reid's life. It wasn't just about Caleb - although more of it was about him than Reid would probably ever get credit for. With Pogue's crash it was all over by the time they'd found out, but Caleb could be dying this very second and there was nothing Reid could do about it. But Reid wasn't naive enough to think that Caleb would be the end of it. If Caleb lost this fight, Chase would come after them too, picking them off on their birthdays, one by one. If Chase managed to get Caleb's power, they'd all be dead, no question.

They all knew they'd die young, but going out on his eighteenth birthday was never something he'd had to think about.

"I can't stay here," he admitted to Tyler after they'd finished searching for Sarah. They'd both known she was long gone, but at least it was something to do.

"Reid, you can't go there. Caleb made us promise and you know we're no match for Chase. We'd just be in the way." Tyler was probably trying to convince himself as much as Reid.

"Yeah, I know, baby boy," Reid admitted tiredly. "There's gotta be something though," he said, rubbing the heel of his palm against his chest in frustration.

Then he froze, thinking about a bruise that wasn't there. "Or someone," he realized, already moving toward the car. "I gotta check something."

"Reid!" Tyler called, high and panicked, but there was no time to explain. He didn't know what he would have said if there had been.

He wasn't strong enough to levitate the car by himself, but he was confident he could afford to drive recklessly without accidentally killing anyone. As he pulled out of the school, the clock ticked over. 11:12. Caleb was ascending.

**

"Something's different," Luna announced as soon as she saw him.

Reid startled. "What?"

She stared at him assessingly, then broke out into a smile. "You broke the curse!"

"What?" Reid demanded again "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know? You were under a Warlock Curse. They make magic poisonous to the user. You...did know you had magic? I thought you did."

"I knew I had magic! It's you I don't know about, and I've never heard anything about a curse. As far as I knew, we were the only four - five - people in the world with the Power, at least until I met you."

Luna hummed. "Part of why I moved here was that the American magical government was so laissez faire, but I didn't think they were so far removed that they'd ignore their own community. Then again, a lot of the old families supposedly hid themselves from the Scourers and never reemerged. I suppose you must have been one of those?"

Reid's phone chimed, thankfully giving him a moment to process all of that.

It was Tyler, because of fucking course Caleb didn't bother to call him before riding off into the sunset with his girlfriend. Good news: Kate was uncursed, Pogue was awake, and Caleb was alive. Bad news: According to Luna they had no idea what the rest of the world was like.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Covenant plotline. There will be at least one more post in this because you guys don't even know Luna and Sanguini are bros yet and that was actually the plotbunny that inspired this! (((


End file.
